A Summer to Remember
by ghostwolf54
Summary: Everything is back to normal.jo and kendall are back together,carlos and james are once again popular.and logan completed the homework.now gustavo gave them a break after rocktober fest.what does logan plan on doing?NO SLASH!loganxcamille rated T later on
1. Chapter 1

**Testing...testing...143**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was written after big time welcome back...ermmm...well...this is my first fan fiction EVER. the first chapter is testing...soo please enjoy the story!**

**-wolfie**

**A Summer to Remember**

The boys did it!They completed Rocktober fest and are now more popular. Since the accomplishment,Gustavo had given big time rush the much needed break.

Know they needed to think of what to do...so they sat for hours in the apartment 2J.

"What are you gonna do today Kendall?"questioned Carlos. Kendall sat down for 5 more seconds until he stood up and said,"I guess I should spend time with Jo. After all,it is the right thing to do after all I have done." The 3 band members nodded in agreement.

Then James stood up and said in his usual party voice,"I'm going to increase our popularity more!"

"i thought we did that already."Kendall said

Carlos spoke up,"James is right!I'm in with him!we have to be even more popular!"Kendall could only nod. So Logan and Kendall let the "super Hollywood party kings of Hollywood"do whatever they wanted .they all finally turned their attention to Logan. He gave them a weird look."what?"he said in a rather annoyed tone. Didn't really like being the center of attention.

"what are you going to do today?"they all said simultaneously.

Logan just shrugged,"i dunno."

they 3 hung their heads in disappointment. Logan was a total failure when it came to hints.

"Logan,you have your drivers license and you can do what you want!who attacked you only yesterday?"Carlos asked. then James said,"she loves you with all her being I'm guessing."and Kendall said,"so what should you do?"

Logan processed everything they just did. Were they trying to tell him to ask Camille out on a date? He wanted to. He started having feelings at the concert that they had. But where could he take her?

"ill ask her out on a date I guess...maybe to Santa Monica?"he questioned. The three cheered and told him to head to Camille's apartment. He hoped this would go well.

_**Well short chapter. If you guys like it then I shall continue it!god bless you all and see ya!**


	3. chapter 3

**Well...i got positive reviews and I am pretty happy. So this was pretty much thought out in class while I had the free time. I forget to put the disclaimer so: Sadly I don't own big time rush...please enjoy!**

**-wolfie**

Logan exited 2J and headed for D3.(a/n did not know what apartment)

he wasn't used to doing this. Well that and the fact he had already asked her to the dance on a "horse",he didn't ask her out as himself. Oh boy was he was nervous. After all,he already told James he has never personally asked a girl out.

Logan finally makes it to Camille's door. He didn't even make it to 3 knocks before Camille opened the door.

Camille was completely surprised by the fact he was at the door. For a second, she thought she was dreaming.

"Logan!What are you doing here?" she said happily. Logan responded in a sarcastic voice,"oh, hi Camille so nice to see you, too."Camille smirked."you know what I mean!please come in."Logan entered the house that was full of souvenirs from different parts of the country.

Camille came to him when she closed the door.

"so whats up?"she said cheerfully. Logan now wished he never entered her apartment. He felt pretty awkward since they were the only ones in the apartment. He scratched the back of his neck and said in a nervous voice

"uhhh...a-are you doing anything today?" Camille sighed and responded in a rather bored tone,"sadly no. I haven't gone to auditions. Why do you ask?"

Logan finally got enough courage to say what he wanted to. He took a deep breath and asked,"you wanna go to Santa Monica with me? If you want to of course."he was completely caught of guard because...

she jumped on him and said laughing because of the silly gesture she just put on him. She said laughing,"of course ill go! i've been waiting for you to ask me!i knew you were gonna say that!" Logan sighed. She said yes, and he was happy. Now all he had to do was ask her to get off of him.

"Camille?" she responded,"yeah?" Logan stuttered."c-can you get of me?" Camille laughed and got off of him. He told her,"so should I pick you up in an hour or so?" Camille nodded. Logan said

"Ok then just be ready." Camille nodded and Logan left

he had a really good feeling about this

**I didn't like this chapter...i think it sucked but ill leave all the judging to you. I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow. God bless you and see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter just like I promised. I watched the preview for the new episode coming out I believe next week...all I have is one problem:WHY CAMILLE?WHY!here are some spoilers. James kissed Camille and that wasn't in the script. Logie and her started dating and when she and James told him,Logan loses it and it seemed as though he punched James. Well,even though that happened I will not stop this story.I am committed to finishing it. Enough of my talking.**

**Disclaimer:sadly I don't own big time rush otherwise I would have never let this happen!**

**so enjoy**

**-wolfie**

When Logan left, Camille quickly ran to her room and began to squeal like CRAZY. She kept on thinking about what Logan had done. HE had asked HER out. She quickly ran to her closet and took out a beach bag. She ran to the hallway closet,slipping in the process,but quickly recovered. She stood up,and took her beach towel. She put it in the bag and ran to the bathroom to change in to her normal swimwear. She realized that she had packed earlier than she had thought. Only took her twenty minutes!so she decided to call Jo.

**At 2J...**

Logan ran for his dear life just to get ready. When he opened the door he collided with Kendall and Carlos. The 3 quickly stood up and brushed themselves off. Kendall was the first to speak.

"well?what did she say?"Carlos nodded frantically and said something that surprised Logan,"did she jump on you like she did yesterday!" Logan looked at him wide eyed as if he were spying on them. He just said what had happened in short sentences while packing.

"i asked her if she was busy,"he said while throwing out things of the closet,knocking down Carlos with some hockey sticks,"and she said no,so I asked her if she wanted to come with me to Santa Monica."he was rumidging for some wort of bag for all of the things he was taking,"just like Carlos said,she knocked me down and she just began to laugh. But all she did was say yes and that she had been waiting for me to ask her out for quite some time."Carlos stood up finally."what did _you_ say?"

Logan was looking for his swimming shorts when he asked that and said the two things he had told Camille.

"i told her to be ready in an ho"-Kendall and Carlos interrupted."shes probably ready by now." Logan thought for a moment before entering the bathroom. Knowing Camille and how she _would_ be ready by now. He chuckled,"you're probably right."then Carlos said before he shut the door,"and then what happened?"Logan laughed a little,remembering the thing she had done to him."i just asked her to get off of me and she did and that was it."with those words, he shut the door.

**At D3...**

Camille was about to leave. It has been an hour after all. She'd been talking to Jo to kill the time. She told her about Logan,what he did, and where they were going. Jo started freaking out just like Camille did, Camille laughing over her friends' reaction. After the hour was up,she said bye and headed for 2J

when Logan and Camille were on the road to Santa Monica,they just talked about life and music. Logan had put the radio to some station called K Rock, and the song _When You Were Young_ by the Killers was on.

Camille bounced in her seat,"oh I know this song!i love it!"Logan had also remembered this song. He had played this song on guitar hero with his cousins. He knew the lyrics pretty well. So he just decided to continue the conversation.

"I didn't know you liked the Killers. I thought you'd be into lady gaga or Drake. That's what most girls are into these days." Camille gave him a quick glance and explained,"i kinda like songs from bands most people wouldn't listen to these days. For instance,when I was at the mall I heard some people talking about some band called sum huh?"

Logan nodded,"tell me about it. I've never even heard of them either."

they continued to talk about unknown bands until they finally arrived at the beach. Camille jumped out of the car, and ran to the sand. She called to Logan.

"Logan come on! I wanna see if the water is cold!"

when she said that,Logan got a bad vibe. Would she push him into the water?because he didn't really like being next to the water if Camille was going to push him in. he just ran after her. When they had already reached the shore of the water Camille went in without even trying the water. Logan didn't know she would do that. He thought she would push him in like what happened at the party. He just shrugged and went in as well.

Camille called to Logan,"its cold!but it feels so refreshing!"Logan responded back,"how can you be happy if its co-WAVE!"he yelled. Not a very big wave,but big enough to swallow both of them. His popped out of the water. He looked around for Camille but she was no where to be seen. Then he saw a body floating in the water. He swam to it very quickly only to find t out that the body was Camille.

Logan turned Camille face up,then he saw her eyes open and cough up water. Logan patted her back to get the water out of her system. When the water was out of her she finally spoke.

"Logan!I'm fine!I just swallowed some water by accident!are you ok?"Logan could only stare at her in disbelief. She almost drowned!how can she say she was fine? Then he asked her the stupidest question.

"Camille do you even know how to swim?" Camille looked at him, shocked. Then she just pushed him into the water.

"Of course I do!why else would I get in the water?"she said in an angry voice. Logan put his hands in front of his face."i get it ok!you know how to swim!"

Camille sighed,"i think I've had enough of the water. You wanna dry up and head to the pier?"Logan nodded. He could have never asked for anything better."ok hurry up and get dry."

**to be continued**

**_aghhh!my story is getting worse and worse!i cant believe you people are kind enough to read it!ill have the next chapter up maybe by tomorrow!god bless you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok next chapter!this is a note to Matthew about a kissing scene...this maybe in this chapter or in the next. I'll type what I can because I am not always free. I have school. I'm just lucky I don't get writers block often. So enough of my talking. Oh yeah!one last thing,the song _When You were Young_** **By the Killers,i recommend you listening to it! you tell me how it sounds!its in this chapter!enjoy!**

**disclaimer:i do not own big time rush, or the song when you were young.**

**-wolfie**

**_**when Logan and Camille were dry enough to be walking around and not dripping, they headed for the pier. Logan had been here once with the guys. Remembering how Carlos almost threw up after they got of the sea dragon. He had asked Camille if she has been here before. She told him no.

"i mean I've heard of this place before but,my dad has never taken me. I always said it was ok when he tried to take me and leave work. But I knew he wanted to work so,yeah I've never been here."she said looking around and the stands,games,rides,and stores.

Logan looked at her and smiled,"and I thought I would be ashamed I've only been here once,not counting this one. I would have thought you'd been here more times than I can count."Camille laughed a little."I would never call you lame Logan."

Logan smiled a little at the fact that she said she wouldn't call him lame. He also laughed because she saw her staring at one of the games. So he did the one thing anyone else would do. He played the game in order to win her a little stuffed animal.

"Alrighty son,how many games do you wanna play?"the man behind the counter said. The game that Logan was about to play was the classic game;knocking down the bottles.

"Just one game."the man nodded when Logan handed him the money,and the man handed him the ball.

Camille looked at him with a smile. Logan was trying to get something for her.

Logan aimed the ball,and threw it. He managed to get all of the bottles. Logan stood there,kinda surprised. He wasn't the best at sports you know. But he brushed the thought away and turned to Camille.

"uumm,y-you can choose what you want."Logan said stuttering. Camille smiled and picked up a little dolphin plushy. They walked away from the game,and Camille gave Logan a quick kiss on the cheek."thank you Logan."

Logan scratched the back of his neck and looked at his shoes,"n-no problem Camille. I thought you;d like one since you were staring at the game."Camille laughed.

"yeah. I'm really weird!"Camille said laughing. Logan laughed with her. She was always full of spirit.

So they continued their day on the pier. Some people recognized Logan and said hi every once in a while. until they passed by a karaoke place;which was full of people. They called him and Camille over.

Camille took his hand and squeezed it a little,"you going or not?"Logan looked at the people around. They looked happy to see him and Camille wanted him to sing. He turned to Camille and said yes. Everyone cheered as Logan guided Camille to the very front of the stage.

The announcer said into the microphone,"well looks like we have a very special treat. Logan Mitchel,from big time rush is here to preform for us!Ok Logan what do you wanna sing?"

Logan thought for a moment. He didn't really want to sing a big time rush song. After all most people probably already know their music. Then he remembered the song that he had heard on the radio. Logan smiled,and told the announcer,"when you were young by the killers."the man nodded and played the the music.

When the lyrics started,he began to sing:

_**You sit there in your heartache.**_

_**Waitin' on some beautiful boy to**_

_**to save you from you from your old ways.**_

_**You play forgiveness**_

_**watch it now**_

_**here he comes!**_

_**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus**_

_**but he,talks like a gentleman**_

_**like you imagined**_

_**when you were young!**_

_**Can we climb this mountain?**_

_**I don't know. Higher than ever before**_

_**I know we can make it if we take it slow**_

_**lets take it easy,easy now. Watch it go!**_

Camille and the crowed began dancing and cheering.

_**Were burning down the high way skyline**_

_**on the,back of a hurricane,that started turnin**_

_**when you were young**_

_**when you were young!**_

_**And sometimes you close you eyes and see **_

_**the place where you used to live...**_

_**when you were young...**_

_**They say the devils water it ain't so sweet...**_

_**you don't have to drink right now...**_

_**but you can dip your feet...**_

_**every once in a little while...**_

when the long note part of the song began to play,Logan grabbed Camille's hand

and led her on stage with him. She smiled and blushed at the fact they were in

front of a lot of people. He continued to sing

_**You sit there heart ache waitin' on some **_

_**beautiful boy to,**_

_**to save you from your old ways,**_

_**you play forgiveness,**_

_**watch it know,**_

_**here he comes!**_

_**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus,**_

_**but he,talks like a gentalman like you**_

_**imagined when you,**_

_**were young!**_

_**I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus,**_

_**he doesn't look a thing like Jesus**_

_**but more than you'll ever know.**_

Everyone clapped and cheered. Logan bowed and left the stage along with Camille. They had to move fast because they new they might chase them. So they decided to head for the swings(a/n I've been to Santa Monica and yes there are sings there)

Camille began the conversation.

"nice singing!i didn't know you would sing my favorite song!"

Logan shrugged,"i figured I'd just sing something you'd like."he said. Camille blushed when he said that.

Logan scratched the back of his neck."u-uh you want me to push you on the swings?"

"Ok sure!"she said sitting down. Logan thought to himself

'W_hat did I do to make her like me?she is such good person if you get to know her really well. I don't know why I don't tell her that I love her...ill tell her later I guess.'_

He began to push Camille, then he began to talk. Things that they would usually talk about.

"did you used to have a pet of some sort?"Logan said,still pushing Camille after 5 minutes.

"first off,you can stop pushing me. I can already tell your getting tired."she was right. She already knew him like an open book. He stopped,and sat in the swing next to her.

"so did you have a pet?" asked Logan again,with more curiosity in his voice.

Camille sighed,"I did. Back in Connecticut. She was a beautiful white husky. But really,_really_ white like snow. Blue eyes,and a very sweet soul. She would always play with me. She would always be with the family. And no one hated her. We even had her in our Christmas cards."she said with a smile. Then the smile faded from face.

"Then one day,i heard her whimper and cry until she made no movements or sounds. She wasn't even breathing. We took her to the vet to see what she died from. apparently,she died of a heart attack. We never had a dog after that."

When she finished her story,Logan noticed a tear slide down her face. He knelt down next to her,and wiped the tear off with his finger. She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry softly.

"I never knew something so innocent and sweet could die of that."

Logan had never seen her cry. Well other than her acting. But never of something like this. He hugged her back and rubbed her back.

He talked softly into her ear,"Things like that happen. I read that sometimes that animal may haunt you. But in a good way. You gotta know she will always be there to protect you. What was her name by the way?"

Camille let go of Logan,"her name was starlight."

Logan nodded. She said to get off the topic. He said of course.

They continued to talk about things other than the pets they have had in the past. Instead they talked about life. Just like they did when they were on their way to the beach. After about two hours,Logan realized it was already 8:00 p.m.

"Camille we better get going."Logan said. But Camille managed to change his mind. She asked him something that would always happen in movies.

"Logan,before we go,can we walk on the shore?i want to feel the water one last time."

Logan looked at her eyes. She really wanted to go,and how could you say no to her?Logan nodded yes and they headed for the edge of the water.

_**Wow...i don't think this made sense...well to me that is. The final chapter is next people!but it might take me a while since I go to school. So I hope you can be patient!God bless you all!**

**P.S. I'll try to make the last chapter the most romantic I can!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay!i have time to write!anyway,like I promised I will try to make this chapter as romantic as I not the type to write love stories. I have one question for you guys. Do you think I should add one chapter where they meet starlight in their dreams?you tell me!**

**-wolfie**

**.**

**enjoy!**

As they walked to the shore,Logan took Camille's hand in his and kept it there all the way. Camille was so happy she almost thought she was dreaming. But she didn't question it.

When they approached the water,they walked barefoot. Letting the cool water lap over their feet. Once again,they began to talk.

"You know,i don't see why Kendall wouldn't trust Jo. She never really liked that guy that shes gonna be in that show with."Camille said,swing her and Logan's hand.

Logan nodded."Kendall is just like that. he's never really had a girlfriend you know."when logan said that he asked Camille a question everyone would probably ask.

"Did you have a boyfriend before you came to California?"

Camille shook her head,"sadly no. I had guy friends but no I never really wanted to start a relationship with anyone. They thought I was crazy. They were right."then Camille nudged Logan a little."what about you?"

Logan got a distant look in his eyes. Trying to remember.

"well I've never had a girlfriend but I've been on double dates with James or a girl has asked me out. And I've never actually asked anyone out before. so you are the first person I've ever asked out."

they kept on talking until they were right in front of the moon. Which was high above the ocean,making another one on the oceans waves. The stars shown like gleaming diamonds. Everything seemed to perfect to be true. They sat down in the sand.

"Camille have you ever wondered that maybe we could be more than friends?"Logan said. Camille turned to him in astonishment?was he really trying to asked her to be his girlfriend?but she had to answer his question

"Well,now that you mention it I have. But like I said. I've never been in a relationship because I have always thought that no boy would like me more than a friend because of y over the top craziness."

Logan chuckled,"I don't think your crazy. I cant believe no one liked you for who you were."

"Really?"she questioned. Logan nodded.

"Hey remember the dance?the day I somehow managed to ask you to the dance?"he told her. Camille smiled at the memory

she nodded,"Yeah. What about it?"she said while scooting closer to him as a chilly wind passed them.

"There was one thing I wanted to do."he said. Camille looked at him with a very confused expression.

"What was it?"she said. Logan looked deep in her eyes.

"This."he leaned in and did the one thing Camille had always dreamed of day and night-Logan kissing her. This was also special for her considering it was her very first kiss. She had to cherish each moment of it.

They didn't know how long they've been there in that position,but they broke apart,and pressed their foreheads against each other. Camille was the first to finally talk after a minute.

"Logan?"she said in a whisper. Logan whispered back,"Yes?"

"i love you."she said.

Logan smiled a little and responded in a whisper like she did,"i love you to Camille."

After their date,they headed home. They kept on talking(**A/n I keep typing that don't I?**)

after they arrived at the Palm woods, Logan gave Camille a quick kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Camille."

"Goodnight Logan."

they parted and went to their apartments. Trying not to forget this day.

_**Wow this was...short. Sorry of there wasn't much romance in it. But hey I tried!So really, Do you think I should do an extra chapter in which Logan and Camille are in the same dream and they meet starlight?tell me please while I still have time!god bless you all goodbye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU GET OFF OF THIS NOTE!  
**

**Ok I guys I'm sorry to tell you but...I am not continuing with the starlight chapter. I see no point in it. So I have better news**

**what I plan on doing with a friend from school is a BTR questionnaire!thought of it during school. So I'm going to put another story...or the questionnaire...and in that there will be rules in the first chapter. You ask 3 questions and at least one dare!**

**I hope you guys enter!bye!**

**-wolfie**


End file.
